ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zen (The Party)
Appearance In his human form, Zen has darkened skin, short black hair and wears neat clothing. Like his sister he has green eyes. In his true form, Zen is a slim built Ultranoid with long hair behind his five crests. His central and outer crests are colored orange, while the other two are black. His skin is a gunmetal grey, with green lines down his body, and the inner side of his hair is a mix of green and orange. He has almond shaped yellow eyes. A green diamond shaped warning light rests in his chest. Where he would have protectors, on his shoulders, forearms, back of his hands, knees, and shins are orange markings. These patches of orange also sport crystals embedded in them. Personality Worrisome, and intelligent, Zen is technologically adept and short on patience with people. Whether from a sense of arrogance or genuine annoyance with people, Zen is often subtle with his insults. He is constantly bickering with his Sister, like an old married couple, but he does at the end of the day care for her. History Zen and his sister, Din, crashed landed on Earth in their living ship, Mogu. Since then, they have hidden as humans, with their ship disguised as a house. While unable to leave while making repairs, they have since made a life for themselves on the planet. Powers and Abilities * Outer Space Adaption: Zen's true form can survive in space, for extended periods of time, perhaps indefinitely. ** Flight: Zen can move through the air under his own power ** Resistance: Zen's body is resistance to high temperature, the cold, radiation and lasers. His body can absorb cosmic radiation for sustenance. ** Sight: Zen can see vast distances and across the EM spectrum. * Energy Metamorphics: Zen can generate an energy field and manipulate it for a variety of effects. He is highly skilled at this. ** Energy Shield: A shield of energy emitted from his hands. He can also cast one remotely via a beam from his middle, index fingers and thumbs. ** Capture Beam: A green energy beam from his fingers that lets him hoist things in their air and move them like a tractor beam...actually it is a tractor beam. ** Teleportation Beams: Fired from his eyes, he can teleport beings or objects. ** Photon Bomb: A sphere of light thrown, it explodes knocking illusions and cloaking fields. ** Nadion Ability: Zen creates a sphere and presses it against his sister's skin to recharge her. ** Flasher Form: Zen can create an energy field and absorb it to empower his's form natural armor. His markings change from green to blue, and he gain protector bands. His crests also change from orange and chrome to blue and yellow. This form increases his physical power and speed. * Particle Beams: Zen can fire beams from his eyes, fingers and hands. ** Nadion Ray: A beam fired from an outstretched fist, it is his most basic beam and the basis of his other attacks. It is orange in color ** Nadion Shot: A more powerful beam fired from his hands in the L position ** Nadion Bullet: Fired from his finger, via his hand in a position mimicking a gun. ** Nadion Kick Slash: Zen charges either of the crystals in his shins and fires a slash of energy, in a kick motion. ** Nadion Slasher: Zen charges the crystals in his forearms and swing, firing arcs of energy. ** Nadion Special: Zen charges using all his crystals to fire homing beams from all over his body. ** Nadion Synch Flasher: A combination beam performed with his sister * Strength: Despite his slim build Zen is much stronger than he initially appears, able to lift and throw monsters. Due to not being a fighter, Zen typically uses soft martial arts to deflect blows, and is rather agile and dexterous. * Size Change: Zen can change his size at will. Trivia * Zen is based on a dream. * His alternate form is also inspired by Cosmos. * If you knew their energy was a Star Trek reference before reading this, congrats you're a true trekkie. ** On that note, yes, several of Zen's powers are inspired by the abilities of the enterprise. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Characters Category:Metaverse Series Category:Other Heroes